Love Advice
by mistyisbae
Summary: She was going to go through with this. She was going to ask Brock for love advice. What had her life come to? Pokeshipping one-shot


Kanto was the same as usual, it seemed like nothing had changed. However a lot had happened for Brock and Misty, after all Misty was able to go to Alola, a tropical paradise full of water Pokémon, if a place was made for Misty, Alola would be it. And as for Brock, well he would say it over and over again that he finally met "the one." And while Brock had a knack for labeling every girl he met "the one," Misty couldn't help but smile and think that this time he was right.

The two settled back into their usual schedules, Misty's sisters flying the coop the second she stepped foot into the gym. At the very least Daisy stopped to apologize and that she really did have somewhere important to be (a date with Tracey, Misty figured) and soon she was left alone. She thought of the two of them at a romantic candlelit dinner and wished for a relationship like that, that maybe someday she and Ash-

Misty shook her head. She told herself a thousand times from the time they got on the plane to Kanto that she wasn't going to do this to herself anymore. She was a gym leader, she had responsibilities, she didn't have time to wish and want like she used to. Yes she still had feelings for Ash but she knew that even if he felt the same way, he was too busy becoming a Pokémon Master. And she wanted to follow her own dreams, too, dreams that weren't about Ash, so why? Why all of sudden were these feelings rushing back?

She stood up and made her way to the phone and dialed a number she knew by heart.

"Hey, are you busy? No I just, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind swinging by to talk. And bring some rocky road."

Misty's legs bounced in what she deemed was either anxiety or annoyance, perhaps both, as she waited for her guest to arrive. Finally she heard the doors open.

"Brock what took you so long?"

"The ice cream remember?"

"Oh uh right, sorry."

"No problem, you wanna grab us some dishes and spoons?"

Misty nodded and made her way to the kitchen. Brock and Misty had become family as they'd traveled together, Misty had always wanted a sibling that she could talk to, one she could go to for advice when she needed it, and Brock had basically become her older brother. Brock wanted to help Misty in any way he could, but she was always so stubborn and independent she rarely reached out to him. But as they'd gotten older they started having get togethers, eating ice cream while they talked about what they've been up to or anything that's been on their minds. And while Brock prided himself on being the older sibling, Misty tended to be more mature and knowledgeable when it would come to romance. However since Brock began dating Olivia, he took the opportunity to try and become the mentor on romance, too. Misty would sigh and wonder aloud how her life had come to this, but she smiled knowing it meant a lot to him to be able to actually speak from experience when it came to love.

And love was sort of what Misty wanted to ask about tonight. She still couldn't believe that she was coming to Brock for this, but the more she thought about it the more she realized she would be the only one who would really understands.

"So I'm assuming you didn't just ask me to come here to bring you ice cream."

"Oh uh, no, no I didn't."

"So what is it?"

She put her spoon in her bowl of rocky road and paused, not sure how to even bring this up. But she did ask him to come out of his way so she wasn't going to chalk it up to nothing. No, she was going to go through with this. She was going to ask Brock for love advice.

What had her life come to?

"So uh, how are you and Olivia?"

"Oh, my sweet Olivia, I miss her every day but I know our love will transcend time and space!"

Misty expected the theatrics, after all, in all the time she'd known Brock he'd asked and asked and asked girl after girl after girl to date him to no avail, she really was happy for him that this time had actually worked out. And while her asking about him and Olivia wasn't completely off topic for what she wanted to talk about, she was also stalling.

"So aside from asking about my love life, what did you want to talk about, Misty."

She felt herself freeze, did he know? She let out a sigh and decided to just take the plunge.

"I guess I was just wondering- how did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"How did you manage to land a girl like Olivia."

"Hey, I know she may seem out of my league and that's because she is but that doesn't mean-!

"Brock! I didn't mean it like that. Sorry, I just, I guess I'm just wondering, how, or rather- is there something wrong with me?"

"Wrong with you?"

She groaned in frustration.

"Ugh forget it, this was stupid."

"No it's not Misty, this is about your feelings isn't it?"

She felt a blush creep up on her cheeks. She hated Brock with a girlfriend, he was more astute when it came to love now.

"Ok so I guess it's not a secret that I like Ash. And I know he's a dumb kid and he has his goal of becoming a Pokémon Master and he has no time to think about anything like that but! But maybe it's more than that, maybe it's me! Maybe things would be different if I were prettier or softer or I don't know just better!"

There it was. All her insecurities, all her fears, all out there. The one person she vowed she'd never go to for romantic advice as it would be "counter productive" just heard how desperate and stupid she really was. Honestly, she wondered if this was even worth it.

"Misty-"

"Forget it Brock, this was stupid, I'll clean your bowl you can get going. Sorry for calling you out here for this."

"Misty."

He grabbed her hand so she'd look at him, so she knew he was taking her seriously. This was her family, he wasn't just going to leave her.

"If you think you're ugly or not good enough, I can tell you you couldn't be farther from the truth. You're a sensational sister!"

"I'm the runt actually."

"No, you're not, you're a beautiful young lady who is strong and has literally turned this gym from a laughing stock to one of the toughest gyms in Kanto. You're strong, but that doesn't mean you're not soft or not worth dating. If you want I'll call Ash up right now and tell him he's an idiot for making you feel this way."

"God, no Brock!"

"I would though cause if he doesn't see how amazing you are, then he's dumber than I thought."

This at least got a small laugh out of Misty, a few tears falling down her cheeks. She knew he really wouldn't do that cause it would be more embarrassing to her then helpful, but the sentiment was genuine.

"And if you think Ash doesn't like you, you're dumber than I thought."

"What?"

"Oh please Misty I saw the way you two were with each other when he came to visit Kanto. Honestly I think at one point he was more focused on you than the Pokémon battle you had with Mallow and Lana!"

She felt that blush again. So maybe she wasn't crazy, maybe he did reciprocate her feelings, maybe he just didn't understand them or know how to deal with them. She could relate.

"You know I think I should have you over more often, so I can get more insight on how Ash likes me."

She grinned in her usual smug way, and Brock seeing that smiled back.

The two shared more about how maybe, just maybe, Misty's feelings for Ash weren't one-sided. And of course Brock gushed about Olivia and how he was planning on how to celebrate their one month anniversary when it came up.

"Now Brock, I know you think you're an expert on this whole 'love thing' but if you keep this up you're gonna scare her away."

"Oh so if Ash did any of this for you you'd be scared off?"

"I didn't say- I was just saying- I really hate you now that you're dating someone."

"Aw don't worry, you'll have love someday. It just takes a little patience."

She knew he was teasing her but that advice was some she knew she should take.

Patience. Yeah, she could do that. She'd been waiting this long after all, right? What's a little while longer?


End file.
